An image-forming device having replaceable cartridges is well known in the art. Each cartridge has a photosensitive member and is detachably mounted in the image-forming device. When shipping and transporting this type of image-forming device, it is necessary to separate the photosensitive members from corresponding transfer members. Accordingly, the cartridges are removed from the image-forming device and packaged separately from the same. However, packaging the cartridges separately from the image-forming device increases the overall size of the packing container.
Therefore, an image-forming device capable of reducing the package size has been proposed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2006-154614. This image-forming device is configured with a pressing member mounted on each cartridge for separating the photosensitive drum in the cartridge from the transfer roller in the device body when the cartridge is mounted in the image-forming device. In this way, the cartridges with pressing members attached can be mounted in and packaged together with the image-forming device to yield a smaller package.